


Dare

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco found Neville tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AWDT community on lj. The prompt: It was a dare

Draco wasn’t sure why he was here, in the greenhouse, of all places. Pansy had giggled and told him if he was here, at this time, on this day, he would have a nice surprise. Looking around he spotted something in the back corner.

Moving towards whatever it was he stopped. Something had made a noise. Wand out he proceeded cautiously to the back.

“Well, Pansy was right, this is a nice surprise.”

Neville could only make a muffled sound around his school tie. His hands and feet were bound, by magic since there was no visible signs of restraint. Draco watched as the boy scooted across the floor, trying to get away from him.

Spelling him still, Draco looked down at Neville with a smile. “How lovely,” he said while carefully taking his robes off. He was used to Pansy’s surprises and it paid to be ready. After removing Neville’s and finding him in a similar state of undress, Draco transformed their discarded robes into something soft to lay on.

Draco watched the panic and frantic look in Neville’s eyes change to desire as he took his cock and licked it. Neville’s hips bucked and all it took was a few sucks (with appropriately applied tongue) and Neville was coming.

Spelling Neville loose of his restraints Draco asked, “Who did you let tie you up, Longbottom?”

“Ginny. It was a dare.” He smiled at Draco. “She said she could make my dreams come true, and I dared her to.”

“Well at least you won’t owe her for that.” Draco told him as he dressed sneer on his face. Leaving Neville looking up at him. Finishing he turned and walked out without another word.

“But I do,” Neville said to the empty greenhouse after he had straitened his clothes. “I owe her big.” Someday he would get her to tell him how she had arranged it.


End file.
